The Rogue Ring
by Niko and Ralalith Chronicles
Summary: Beth and her friend, Niko, have stumbled upon a rogue vampire ring when Niko walking to her car. Now the Ring is after them, can Mick help them before either of them is kidnapped? BethxMick! JosefxOC! Read and Review! Chapter 15 up!
1. Chap 01: The Rogue Vampire

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Kumniko's P.O.V.)

Kumniko Banoss sat at her comp typing her report up as she watched her friend and coworker, Beth Turner, type up her report. "I'm almost done with mine," she answered.

Beth shook her head. "I've had other things on my mind," Beth confessed as she sat at the computer with a blank screen.

"Josh?" Niko asked. The last she heard Beth was trying to get back together with her ex.

"You could say that," Beth confessed.

Niko sighed, got up, and walked over to her as she finished writing her own report and e-mailed it the editor. "Is it because of you've been talking to and hanging out with that stud of Private Investigator?" Niko teased.

Beth shook her head. "How'd you know Mick was a P.I.?" Beth asked.

Niko grinned at Beth. "I'm a reporter remember," she said. "I observe, eavesdrop, and do research. Though not all in that nice order, and I try not to eavesdrop on a friend."

"Gee, thanks," Beth said sarcastically. "I can handle Mick and Josh all on my own."

"Well, you could always throw one over for me," Niko said. "I'd be happy to have one or the other. Either one is just fine with me."

Beth laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," Beth said, "but we've got reports to write."

"Correction," Niko said. "You've got a report to write. I'm finished with mine." She walked to back to her desk and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow, Beth."

"Be careful," Beth said.

Niko turned back. "I'm always careful," Niko said and walked to the elevator. The elevator closed while she hit the button for the ground floor to where her blue 2008 G6 Convertible Pontiac was parked. Then all of a sudden she was pushed and knocked to the ground. The last thing she saw before she fainted were a pair of red eyes.

(Ralalith's P.O.V.)

Ralalith was walking on the streets. _Um, so much fresh blood to have_, she thought. She saw a tasty looking man in front of her. "Hello, sir, can I do something for you," she said as something caught her eye. _Easier pray_, she thought "Sorry to have bothered you," she said walk into the car park.

The man sniffed the air. "Vampire," he said. "You're a vampire. I have this very tasty morsel right here. You want some?"

Ralalith smiled looking at him and licked her fangs. "That would be nice, but I like to dine alone," she said looking at him with caution. She looked into his eyes. _Red_, she thought.

The man cranked his head. "Well, that's your decision, isn't it?" he said and then turned to his victim.

"Try this on for size, bucko," Beth said as she shot pepper spray in his eyes. Then she gave him a good kick.

The male vampire screeched, fell backwards, and hit the floor.

Beth leaned over Niko and tried to wake her up. "Come on, Niko," Beth said. "If you don't wake up, we're going to be vampire food. Mick, where are you when I need you?"

Ralalith backed as the women came in and hissed at the name Mick and took off running to hide in the night.

(Mick's P.O.V.)

Mick decided to get and go for a walk and wound up around Beth's work place he saw a shadowy figure exit the car park and ran threw the shadows. He ran over and looked in. "Beth!" he yelled and ran in he saw the male vamp and grabbed him.

"Mick!" she yelled back as she heard him calling for her.

He held the vamp "Are you alright?" he asked looking at her and looked at Niko "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think," Beth said as she gently tapped Niko's face. "Niko."

Niko blinked at Beth. "Beth," she said confused and looked over at Mick. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that won't be solved," Mick said quickly lowering the vamp in his hand. "Beth why don't you see to your friend, and I'll take care of this guy."

Beth nodded at Mick. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Mick," Beth said and helped Niko up. "Hospital or home?"

"Home," Niko said quickly. "If it gets worse, then I'll go to a hospital."

Beth nodded and helped Niko to her own vehicle. "My car's over this way, Niko," Beth said helping Niko in the front seat. "Watch your head. There we go." She went around the other side. "Thanks, Mick," she said again. Then she got into her own car, turned it on, and hit the gas.

About an hour later, Mick showed up at Niko's door step seeing that Beth was still most likely making sure her friend was alright. He knocked on the door.

Beth answered the door. "Mick," she said with gratefulness. "Niko's asleep, but I rather not leave her. She might have a concussion, and she hates hospitals. I don't know the full story why, and that's not all I wanted to tell you."

"I figured that you won't leave her. That's why I came here," he said as walked into the apartment. "There was another vampire there, wasn't there? A female?"

Beth looked over at Mick and nodded. "Yup," Beth said. "Once I said you're name, she hissed and ran off. I don't think she likes you one bit."

"No, I wouldn't think so. She's a rouge vampire. They know those who would stop them from there killing sprees. I want to keep an eye out for both of you. You never know you can be on her list of people to drain or to make you her child."

"Rogue?" Beth said. "There is such a thing?" She went around the breakfast nook, went to the refrigerator, opened it, and saw only Dr. Pepper. Beth sighed. _Typical_, she thought. "There's such a thing as a rogue vampire?"

"Yep there are very few, but there are some who think they can overthrow anyone," he said looked at the inside of the fridge and arched his eyebrow at all of the Dr. Pepper.

Beth shook her head. "I should've known that," she said. "I've been around you long enough. Any idea who our rogue was?"

"No, but if I catch her than I can find out what she is up to."

Beth nodded and then thought as she grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper. "I got a pretty good look at her if you want a description," Beth said. "Even if I can't help you, can't Josef help you?"

"It can help and Josef can probably help he has been around for a while," he said as he took out a little note book.

"Uh, Mick," Beth said. "Niko kept saying something about red eyes. She's going to dig into the fact that vampires are very real."

"I see that can be a problem. We'll deal with it was we go. " he said.


	2. Chap 02: Mick's Secret

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mick's P.O.V.)

A few days later, Mick had searched every known place he could think of to find the rouge. He sat in his home office pondering.

Beth walked in and smiled. "I have the drawing of the picture of that woman," Beth said as she handed Mick the picture. "What do you think?"

"Thanks," he said looking at it. "Umm no one I know, but Josef might. Her eyes have to the look knowledge and age."

"You should also know that I got it done from police artist that Josh knows," Beth replied. "I don't if that's relevant or not. He owed Josh a few favors and Josh owed me a favor. All I told them was that you were looking into something for me."

"Huh. I see, but how's your friend doing. Is she better?" he said sitting the picture on his desk.

Beth smiled and contemplated. "Digging for information about you," Beth said. "She's doing the same thing I did, Mick, and she's better at the whole research thing than I am." She walked more into the room, shut the door, and walked to a chair. "So essential she's faster than me."

"Well then she may soon find out everything if she is better. It didn't take you very long to find out."

Beth grinned. "It didn't, did it?" Beth said. "Yeah, but took me a full week. I'll give her until later today or tomorrow." That's when her cell phone rang and glanced at the caller ID. "Or she's figured it out." She flipped open her cell phone. "Hey, Niko."

"Beth," she heard Niko say. "What aren't you telling me about Mick or that male with the red eyes that we saw the other night?"

Beth avoid Mick's gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about," Beth lied.

"Right," Niko said. "And money grows on trees. I found that book from 1957. That's way to exact to be grandfather and grandson; it'd have to be the same person."

_Which is what I first thought when I found that,_ Beth thought. Beth took out a pen and pad from her purse and wrote something down and showed the pad to Mick. It said: _**What exactly do you want me to tell her?**_

"Tell her to come over here and I can tell her everything. Sounds likes she is close anyway," he said leaning in the desk.

"How close is close?" Beth asked and not a moment too soon, Niko had burst through the door. "Never mind."

"Is somebody going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Niko asked. "Why the hell did I see red eyes on that dude who attacked me in the parking lot? What is with this damn picture?" Niko threw the picture of Mick on his desk.

Mick blinked at her. "Huh. Well, first sit down and I'll tell you," he said and waited until she sat. "First that is me. I'm a vampire. The one who attacked you was a vampire as well." He looked at Beth like you might want to hold her down or something.

The word vampire made her sit down. "Great," she said. "I've always wondered if any of those vampire rumors were real. What about the rules?" Niko flicked glance over at Beth and then her eyes landed back on Mick.

Beth looked at Niko impressed. _She's taking this better than I thought_, Beth thought.

Mick was wowed too. "There are rules, but there are some that think they don't apply to them to them. Like the one who attacked you are this one," he said showing her the picture of Ralalith.

"Great," Niko said. "I suppose you want me to keep this secret from everyone I know, don't you?"

"Please, if you don't mind. It won't be pretty if many more find out, but you could help find this girl."

Niko took the picture from Mick. "Huh," Niko said. "I take it you don't want the rest of the press to know about this. 'Cause it's obviously way off the record. I'll check my other contacts." Niko turned to Beth as she gave Mick back his sketch. "You do have copies of this sketch, don't you?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah, I do," Beth said as she took another of the same sketch out of her purse. "Here. I've got plenty, but I figured that you and Mick should have the original."

Mick looked at her. "Why copies? You can't go to the cops with this," he said looking at her. "Plus they may never find her."

Niko held in a giggle as Beth explained, "I believe I just told you that we had no intention of going to the police, Mick. Besides we need more than one sketch anyway, so we can help you find her."

Mick sighed "I don't want you to get hurt Beth," he said as he stood up. "I can do this. I can get Josef to help."

Beth stood up too. "How'd I know you were going to say that?" Beth said. "It's not like I can't take care of myself. I did spray a can of pepper spray in his eyes to that other one."

Niko leaned back in her chair as she watched Beth and Mick argue. _So this is an ongoing argument. Wonder who's going to win this time around_, Niko thought.

"But your dealing with a vampire here, Beth. She can either turn you are kill you. To her no rules apply."

"What about Coraline?" Beth asked him surly. "I handled pretty well with her when I was younger."

_Younger?_ Niko thought. _I'm going to have dig through with Beth on details about that._

"But that's beside the point. This vampire can be even more dangerous then Coraline."

Niko watched them as they argued looked at the drawing that Beth had given her and smiled. "Beth, why don't we just let him investigate," Niko said. "It's obviously what he does, and he obviously has some vampire connections that we obviously don't have."

Beth turned to Niko. "Just give it to him?" Beth asked. "Do you know how many times I've heard that?"

Mick shook his head grabbed his coat and walked out.

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

"Ooh," Beth said. "He makes me so angry."

Niko shook her head. "Why couldn't you just agree and go behind his back?" Niko asked.

"I've done that before with me ending up the damsel in distress," Beth answered. "Though there was this one time that he ended up the damsel, but that's another story."

Niko arched an eye. "Huh," Niko replied. "I'm going to have to ask a lot later. I have an idea, but I'll tell you later. I've found out that vampires have fabulous hearing." Niko got up and walked to the door. "I don't know about you, Beth, but I've got a job to do." Niko hoped that she got the hint.

"Yeah, I know," Beth said. "I work with you, and I'm already more behind than you." Beth closed the door from behind her.

(Mick's P.O.V.)

Mick drove around look to see if he saw the rouge while he went to Josef's penthouse. Mick arrived at the penthouse. "Josef I need to find this girl," he said walking in while holding up the picture.

"My aren't we in a rush," Josef said taking the picture and looking at it. "What has Ralalith done to you?"

"So you know her," Mick said.

"Yeah, it's too bad she went rouge though. She was such a nice girl." Josef turned to sit on the couch.

"Do you think you can you find her for me? I want to talk to her," Mick said walking over.

"No, there is nothing I can do. I saw her once and she ran off," Josef said.

"Great! I have to start from nothing," Mick said as he walked out.

"Watch out she can be quite dangerous Mick," Josef yelled after him.

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V.)

Niko and Beth walked to the parking lot of where they kept there cars while visiting Mick's office. "Are we clear for talking?" Niko asked.

Beth looked around to see if Mick's car was anywhere. "I don't see Mick's car," Beth said. "So, yes, it's clear to talk. What's your idea?"

"Follow him," Niko said. "Besides if we find something that he didn't quite get, but we do, we could of be of help to him."

Beth arched an eye at her friend. "I've done that before," Beth said. "He bites my head off."

Niko grinned at the image of that. "I guess that fits since he's a vampire," she said.

Beth rolled her eyes at Niko. "Cute," Beth said.

Niko kept grinning and said, "I try." Niko walked to her car. "Okay, if he's not going like the fact that we'll follow him. We might as well just see what we can find out on our own."

Beth sighed. "If Mick finds something out from Josef that he doesn't like, he'll likely not tell us anything," Beth replied.

Niko turned and smirked at Beth. "Then we'll keep quiet about what we have," Niko said. "If he gives a little, we give a little."

Beth looked at her with interest. "Two words, Niko," Beth said. "Private Investigator. He'll know if we're hiding something from him."

Niko grinned. "We'll just have to convince him we're not hiding anything from him then," Niko told her. "It'll work like a charm."

"He'll think it's weird that I'm not snooping around on my own," Beth said.

"We'll just have to make it look like you're snooping, but on something else totally," Niko said. "He'll feel stupid for not believing you when he comes across something else." Niko grinned. "You wouldn't mind looking for motherhood sites on your computer, would you?"

Beth looked at Niko in shock. "What are you planning?" Beth asked.

"Planting a false trail for Mick if does decide to hack to see what you've been doing on your computer," Niko said. "I know enough about computers to cover my trail, Beth, so if he does decide to hack into my computer, he'll only see other sites that are for research purposes. I'll print what I'd need."

"And Mick wouldn't confront me about a pregnancy," Beth said musing. "Because he'd decide that would be mine and Josh's business. Then he wouldn't wonder as much why I'm following his orders to leave it alone. Good idea."

"Yeah, I'm full of them," Niko confessed.


	3. Chap 03: The Wrong Kind of Protection

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Mick's P.O.V.)

Mick went down the elevator. "Well he wasn't any help. I at least got a name to the face and a little bit about her," he said looking at the picture as the elevator went down and the doors opened to the parking garage. He got into his car, started it and went out. As he drove, he recalled what Josef had told him.

(Flashback to the penthouse)

"Now you have to be careful if you're going to go after her. She is highly intelligent. Ralalith is also very cautious when she is walking around. I know because I seen her several years ago and she saw me and went the other way fast. She is also very good at getting her way. Please don't ask how, but she has her ways."

(Flashback ended)

Mick drove and pondered the places where she could possibly be. "She likes to walk. Cars aren't her thing, so you'll find her out walking around most likely watching people," he remembered Josef saying. Mick looked at the sidewalks while he was at a stop light hope he might catch a glimpse of her, another vampire he could possibly ask, or better yet one of her children.

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V.)

Niko and Beth were very hard at work. Beth was looking up pregnancy and motherhood sites while Niko was going through some of her contacts and researching on her computer to see if she could find anything about the woman in the picture.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Niko said as she wrote down some information. "Thanks." She hung up.

Beth looked over at Niko. "How's it going?" Beth asked.

"Okay, I guess," Niko said. "It would be just easier if Mick would just let us help him. He has two whizzes with research on his hands."

"He did tell me once that he was eight seven years old," Beth said.

Niko looked at her curiously. "Is he blocking us out of chivalry?" Niko asked amazed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Beth replied.

Niko sighed. "I can't really find information anyway," Niko said. "It'd probably be safer if I did that at home."

"Well, you do what you can here," Beth said. "But in any case, I still need to that story from last night."

Niko nodded. "Yeah," Niko said. "I'm surprised the brass haven't gotten to you before even with Josh being the PA."

Beth's eyes widened. "That's probably because I've had more than plenty of stories and all reporters need a break sometime."

Niko nodded and walked over to Beth. "You still love him, don't you?" Niko asked. "You still love Josh."

(Mick's P.O.V.)

Mick decided to park and walk hoping to have a better chance of finding more out. As he walked, he spoke with many vampires.

"Yeah I know Ralalith she stays at this really nice place with all her children. Here." One male vampire took out a piece of paper and started writing. "Here is the address. You should be really careful. They guard the place really well," he said.

"Thanks," Mick said and went back to his car and looked at the paper. He started the car and drove to the residence. His eye brow ached as he parked looking at the outside gate. "Um some so big for just a few people," he said.

"Yeah well I have a few children to take care of and keep warm," a female voice said.

Mick looked over and saw Ralalith sitting on the fence and watched as she jumped off.

"Leave me alone. I have done nothing to you," she said as her boot heels clicked on the ground as she walked away to her home.

Mick got out of his car and ran after her. "Hey, Rogue," he said calling after her as she just rolled her eyes and walked on. "Why were you at the parking garage the other night?" he asked.

Ralalith turned kicking his feet from under him and picked him up by the collar slamming against his car. "Leave me alone. I have no problem killing you," she said through clinched teeth. She let him go and walked to the gate she stopped and talked to the guys at the gate.

They looked over at Mick as he stood and watched as two more guys came out.

Mick got in his car see that it might be prudent for the just tonight. "I may need Josef for this one," he said as he drove off. He wondered what Beth and Niko was up to and drove to their office to see if he could catch them before they left for the night.

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

"We've been at this for hours," Beth said. "We haven't found anything."

"Obviously she or whoever's working for her has great computer skills," Niko said as turned to look at Beth. "And I considered myself the best. You know I was a hacker in my high school days?"

Beth arched an eye at her. "Really?" Beth asked. "And yet you're a journalist."

"I like writing," Niko said shrugging. "I like gathering the facts and write a great story."

"Likely story," Beth said. "Very likely story."

Niko flicked her gaze on to Beth. "Gee thanks for that vote of confidence," Niko said sarcastically.

Beth grinned. "You're welcome," Beth replied.

Niko turned and looked at her computer. "I think I'm getting something," Niko said and started typing.

Beth walked over to Niko. "What'd you find?" Beth asked.

Niko tuned Beth out as she told the computer to print.

(Mick's P.O.V.)

Mick pulled up and parked outside the parking garage and walked in and went up to Beth's and Niko's work floor. And saw the two taking to each other "Well good evening and how is the job going or you two trying to track down that rouge vampire?"

"My hard work ethnic, research skills, and computer skills are working off," Niko told him.

"Mick, according to this woman of a few words, she can't find information anyway," Beth said.

"And whoever she is has or has had a great computer jock," Niko said. "She's either had the computer jock to either bury the files or wiped them clean."

"Well, ladies, if you did find anything. Don't go after her. She is dangerous, very dangerous," Mick said patting them both on the back and walked out.

(Ralalith's P.O.V.)

"Kids we are moving tonight. We have been found out it seems. And the way I planned it too." Ralalith said looking over at the vampire that gave Mick the address and smiling. "Next the girls he seems fond of."

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

Beth and Niko watch Mick walk out. "And what were you saying about not giving him any information?" Beth asked Niko when she turned to her friend.

"Does Josh know what he is?" Niko asked.

Beth shook her head. "No, why?" Beth asked.

"I have a feeling if we aren't careful like Mick told us to be, he might have Josh watch us while he digs down to the surface," Niko replied.

(Mick's P.O.V.)

Mick went home to come up with a plan. Obviously Ralalith meant business and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. He picked up the phone and dialed Beth's boyfriend.

"What can I do for you, Mick?" Josh said into the phone.

"Yeah I would like to keep an eye on Beth and Niko. I'm working on something and they are trying to stick there noses into it. It's dangerous and I don't want them to get hurt."

Josh froze. "Why?" he asked. "What have you dragged Beth into this time? And you dragged Niko too?"

"Hey! Hey! They put their nose into it. I told them not to, but I wanted to make sure they stay out of it," he said standing near the window.

Josh pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" he asked.

"It is just a case I'm working on. They got a little to interested. That's all. I need you to just watch them and keep them out of the way."

"Does they have something to do with Niko being attacked the other night?" Josh asked. "Yes, I've heard about it."

"No this something different," he said as walked to the kitchen.

Josh sighed knowing he wasn't going whatever it was out of Mick that would go after the girls. "But I already have Beth being watched after I heard about the close encounter the other night," Josh said. "I already know about that white haired girl you're looking for too. I'm sure Beth told you that the police artist was a friend of mine."

"Well just keep an eye them. That's all I need while I work. And, Josh, leave the girl to me," Mick said and then hung up. "Whatever you are up to Ralalith I find out and stop you. He went to his desk and looked at his notes. He rubbed his eyes "I just hope them two keep their noses out of this."

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

"We'll worry about what Mick will do later," Niko said. "Besides I didn't tell him that I've popped the information out of the printer, did I?"

Beth shook her head not to disagree but because of the situation. "What've you got?" Beth asked.

Niko held up her hand. "Hold on," Niko said. "Let me put my magic on the computer."

Beth smiled at that and waved her off. "Work your magic," Beth encouraged.

Niko shook her head and turned to computer and erased all the data and evidence of the search. "Okay," Niko said. "What were saying?"

"What've you got?" Beth asked.

"An organization of rogue vampires," Niko said quietly. "It's bigger than Mick thinks. I really hate to say it, but I think Mick's right."

A small group of about five male and female vampire walk into the office where Beth and Niko worked.

"Remember don't harm them. Or Ralalith will be pissed," the female leader said before entering the office from different sides.

"Ladies if you will kindly come with us," a male said approaching them with a grin.

All five pairs of eyes were on them.

Niko and Beth looked at each other and nodded.

"We're not coming with you," Niko said as she grabbed the can of pepper spray off her desk and sprayed the vampire closets to near her and the nearest exit.

They ran to the exit with both having a can of pepper spray in hand. It was there plan to flee, but if caught, spray, and get away as quick as possible.

He held his eyes and knelt. "Mother will not be happy if she has to catch you herself," he yelled as the others ran after except one who helped him.

"Get back here, Mother Ralalith gets what she wants," one said running after Beth and Niko.

"Looks like we have to be a little rough on them to catch them," another said.

"Yeah but be careful and don't hurt them too much," the one said. He grabbed Niko's arm that had the spray in it and pulled it down grabbing her other. He pulled her close to him.

"Can't go anywhere pretty," he said as the others went for Beth.

Beth struggled against the one male vampire. "Just watch me," Beth said as she tried to spray the vampire's eyes out, but failed.

Niko, on the other hand, was spraying left and right, and she was able to get away.

The vampires grabbed their eyes.

"Forget her we have one of them," the male that had Beth yelled picking up Beth. "Let's go see Mother Sweetie".

The other stumbled out the door fanning out indifferent directions as so to confuse anyone who might be watching.

The male took Beth to the new residence Ralalith was residing. "Mother, we had only gotten one of the girls you wanted. I'm sorry," the male said putting Beth down and holding her there.


	4. Chap 04: Getting Her Way

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Ralalith and Beth's P.O.V.)

Ralalith looked up from her reading and smiled. "That is alright my son," she said putting the book down and stood walking over and around looking at Beth up and down. "Um Mick's friend." She stopped in front of her and played with her hair grinning. "What a sweet child you could make. That maybe later, but not now. "

"Child?" Beth asked wondering. "You mean turn me, don't you?"

"Yes to me you are nothing but a child. As for turning you, I haven't decided on that yet." Ralalith turned and walked back to her chair and crossed her arms "Though I have some humans around the house. Not for food but as help for the day's business that needs to be run when I don't feel like it. I'm not all that mean only when I have to be." She turned around and smiled. "Now my dear what is your name?"

Beth glared at her. "Since you took the time to kidnap me and figure out where I work, I would like to think you know already know my name," Beth said.

Ralalith laughed. "I like hearing it from the horse mouth so to speak." She looked at the vampire that was holding her. "Let her go my son."

The male vampire looked at her and let her go and backed up.

"Now are you hungry? It is still early."

Beth's stomach growled. "What exactly is on the menu?" Beth asked.

"Well I don't know." Ralalith looked over to someone and waved them over.

He walked over. "Yes Miss Ralalith?"

"Take Miss Turner to the kitchen and find her something to eat. Will you, Mitch?"

"Yes I will be glad to." he said and turned to Beth. "Come with me and we'll see what's the fridge."

(Niko's P.O.V.)

Niko looked around to see if Beth was around. "Damn it," she said. "They must've taken her while I was fighting against them." Niko saw Beth pepper spray can. "How will I tell Mick or Josh for that matter?"

A man came up to Niko. "You're Ms. Banoss, aren't you?" the man asked.

Niko arched an eye. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man took a badge and ID and passed to Niko. "I'm Detective Harrison Connelly. Prosecuting Attorney Josh Lindsey has requested that I watch you and Ms. Turner," he said.

Niko eyed his badge. "Nice work, Detective," Niko said threw it at him. "Beth's been kidnapped. Now if you don't mind, I need to call someone."

"Mick St. John?" Detective Connelly asked.

Niko looked over at him. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"Josh told me that if something happened to either of you to call Mick," Connelly replied.

"Twenty says that Mick's pissed," Niko told him.

Connelly looked at Niko. "Huh," he said. "You really do know Mick, don't you? How long have you known him?"

"About a week," Niko said, "but then again, I'm very good at gauging people with first impressions." Niko walked to Beth's desk, picked up her purse, went through it, found her cell phone, and found Mick's number. "Mick, we have a problem."

Mick looked up from the notebook with his phone in hand "What's the problem Niko?" he asked with concern "Please tell me you and Beth is alright."

"I'm alright," Niko said. "I was able to get away from them, but Beth wasn't so lucky."

"Damn it! You get somewhere safe now. I have some things to deal with." Mick said grabbing his coat and walking out the door with his phone to his ear, "and don't tell me you want to come with."

Niko crossed her arms. "I have a Detective Harrison Connelly right next to me while I made this call," she said. "He mentioned PA Josh Lindsey, and you need me to help you, Mick. There's more than meets the eye."

Mick sighed. "Ok, but you do as I say. I'll be there shortly to pick you up."

"Happy to," Niko said happily, "if that means I get to come with."

(Mick's P.O.V.)

A short while later, Mick pulled up to the office building and looked at Niko. "So you and have been doing the opposite of what I told you to be doing huh?"

Niko rolled her eyes. "We weren't going after anything, we just doing research in case you asked," Niko said. "Or bothered to ask." Niko looked over at Detective Connelly.

Detective Connelly got up from his chair and walked over. "Mick St. John," Connelly said, "I'm Detective Harrison Connelly. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you, Detective Connelly. Is there anything I can help you with?" Mick said looking at him.

"Uh, no," Connelly said. "I was told that PA Josh Lindsey wanted protection on Beth Turner and Niko Banoss."

Niko glared at him. _Man, I was right,_ Niko thought. "Well, Connelly, it appears you were halfway successful on your mission, but Beth has been kidnapped."

"You told me that already, Ms. Banoss," Connelly said. "I'm sorry that you were able to get away and not Ms. Turner."

"Well, anyway, I see that Josh does care, but Niko will be riding with me for the remainder of the evening. The case I'm working on is very sensitive, and she has some information that I will be needing. You can keep an eye out on her place to see if anyone might look for her there or stake it out." Mick said looking at him "That is if you don't mind?"

Niko tried not to look gleeful. She was getting her way and all she did was have sensitive information on a case.

Connelly shook his head. "No," Connelly said. "Josh figured that you might need to borrow Niko at one point in the investigation, but I was told that I should be at your disposal if needed."

"Alright let us exchange numbers so that I can contact you when I need you, but my client doesn't want their business aired to the public if you can understand," Mick said looking over at Niko and then back. "This is a sensitive case."

Connelly glared at Mick. "I know how to be discreet, Mr. St. John," Connelly said as he wrote down his number for Mick. "It's not like I haven't been a cop for only a short amount of time."

"If you guys are done with your show of testosterone, we have a case to close," Niko put in.

"Call me Mick, Detective. I understand that you have been on the force for a while, but the nature of this is far beyond anything you might have seen," He said taking the paper and walking to his car.

"If you say so," Connelly replied as he walked to his own car and drove off.

"I don't like him," Niko told Mick as they watched him drive off. "I really don't like him."

"Why do you think I was trying to get rid of him?" Mick said looking back at her. "Now, I'll tell you what I found on our rogue, and you tell me what you found. Sound fair?" Mick said starting the car.

"Yeah, it sounds fair," Niko said looking at Mick. "As long as you don't pass me off to Detective Boredom again."

Mick smiled, laughed, and said, "Alright that's a deal."

Mick told her what Josef told him about Ralalith, her address, but he left out the part about her slamming him against the car.

Niko nodded. "What you're getting into, Mick, is a vampire ring," Niko said quietly. "And it's not just vampires who are in this organization. Humans too. I haven't dug deep enough to figure out who is head of the ring, but for all we know it could be Ralalith herself. I'm not certain."

Mick tapped his finger on the steering wheel. "From what I know, it sounds like she would have something to do with it." Mick got out of the straight away and into a turn lane. "Let's go see Josef and see what he thinks about this. He knows Ralalith better than I do."

"You've met her once, and how long has Josef known her?" Niko asked. "I think that's part of it."

"Josef well I'm not sure how long he has known her. All I'm sure of is long enough to know what she will and will not do. " Mick said glancing over at her and then back at the road.

"While you're looking for information about Ralalith, I don't suppose I can find a quiet space for me and my computer so I can dig further into this vampire ring," Niko said, "could I?"

"I'm sure you could find a spot, but there are others there as well so watch out," Mick said as he pulled into the garage of Josef's building.

Niko smirked and pulled the pepper spray out of her bag that held her laptop. "I'm prepared," she said.

Mick laughed again. "Here." He reached back and pulled out as couple of stakes and handed them to her. "If any make a move you don't like, just knock them down and stab them with this."

Niko arched an eye at Mick. "Well, aren't you going to ask Josef for help with this vampire ring?" Niko said. "I might as well sit in the meeting while I dig deeper. I can multitask."

"Yeah I want to know more about her. Get in her head kind of thing." Mick got out of the car. "If you would like, you can sit and talk with us. It's up to you."

She got of the car and swung her laptop bag on to her shoulder. "I might as well," Niko said as she followed Mick. "Because I have a feeling I'm going to be saddled with you while this whole thing goes down, and it'll benefit the both of you if I find something while in the meeting."

"Yeah, let's hope so," Mick said punching the button for the elevator.


	5. Chap 05: Ralalith's Mansion

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Beth's P.O.V.)

Beth ate the food that she was being given. She didn't like the feel of this place, and she would like nothing more than to be in Josh's arms away from this mess, away from this place. _Why didn't we just listen to Mick?_ Beth asked herself. "Where are we?" Beth asked the vampire called Mitch, the vampire that took her to the kitchen.

"I can't tell you that, Miss," he said looking at Beth. "Don't worry no one here will harm you here. Not unless Mrs. Ralalith tells us otherwise."

A girl came in. "Hey Mitch!" She looked at Beth. "This must be one of the girls Ralalith was looking for," she said.

"Yep. This is Miss. Turner," he said as the girl brought out a wrapped sandwich from the fridge.

"That's cool that one of the girls is here. It will make Ralalith less testy for a while," she said as stopped by the counter and unwrapped her sandwich.

"Yes, maybe now she can concentrate on her other work and get something done," Mitch said following her with his eyes to the cabinet and back. "Yeah she has been hard at work until that night. Boy she was spooked when she got back."

"Spooked?" Beth asked as she watched the girl eat and thought, _She's a human working for a vampire. Why?_

"Yeah, I never seen her like that before when she came home she was like 'We are ruined', but then..."

Mitch flicked her in the head.

"Owww! That hurt, Mitch," she said as he pushed her out in the hall.

"You need to watch your mouth about Ralalith's plans. You know what she will do to you when she finds out you ran your lips too much."

Beth calculated. "What night was that?" Beth asked.

"Never mind that. When you are done Mrs. Ralalith would most likely want to speck with you," Mitch said walking back in.

"Again?" Beth asked.

"Well Mrs. Ralalith hates the sound of hungry stomachs. No matter who it is," he said sitting in front of her. "Whenever you are ready."

Beth looked down at her empty plate. "I guess I'm ready now," Beth said.

Mitch put the plate in the sink and smiled walking with Beth to the study.

As they walked in, Ralalith and the man with her sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Ralalith looked up at them "You may go, Mitch," Ralalith said to him.

"Have a seat Beth please." Ralalith said with some sorrow in her voice.

Beth eyed Ralalith suspiciously and sat in the seat not wanting to disobey her for fear that she might actually lash out at her.

Ralalith took and let out a slow breath. "I'm going to make this short. Too much has happened tonight. You are free to walk the grounds and anyplace in the house. No one will bother you unless they want me to deal with their actions personally. Your only limit here is the wall that surrounds the grounds. And relax I'm in no mood for violence tonight." She stood and walked to the door. "If you need anything my brother will help you. He is the one in the chair next to you."

"Why are you keeping me?" Beth asked curiously.

"I have my reason that is all you need to know for now, Beth," Ralalith said walking out.

Her brother stood and walked to the window and looked out. "Her spirits have been lower this evening." He turned to look at Beth. "You may say good, but in the end it will be us who come out on top."

Beth looked at him. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

He smiled. "Because I know my sister's and the counsels plans will work."

"Counsel?" Beth mused. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? Become apart of the family and find out." He grinned.

"Jonathan! You don't even give your sister time to grieve and forget her words," A woman said walking in and crossing her arms.

Beth looked at the woman. _What the heck is going on here?_ She asked herself. "Grieve?"

"All in good time my dear things will come together and things will be answered. For now, Jonathan, you will leave the girl alone," she said he walked pasted the woman and growled bearing his fangs to her. She just glared at him as he went. "I still don't know why she keeps him around. I would have killed him long ago."

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I'm Mary Ralalith's friend. I wanted to see her, but I see she is gone and found him instead."

"I take it you're my guard dog," Beth said to Mary. _Might as well get a look at this place and rely to Mick after when he rescues me._

"No" she said shaking her head. "They stay along the wall. Did Ralalith tell you anything before she left?"

"Not really," Beth said. "She mentioned that something had happened tonight and you said something about her grieving. What the hell is going on?"

The night went on as Beth walked through the house looking to see if she could find anything to answer her questions of what was going on. As she walked the vampires of the house looked at her and walked on minding their own business.

"You hear what the council said about Ed's death?" a male vampire asked.

"That his death was caused by not letting Ralalith do her job so they just got rid of him, yeah. He wanted her to stop pushing forward on the……. " the female vampire was interrupted by another as she pointed to Beth.

Beth walked away thinking of what she just heard.

"Ralalith grieving," Beth said to herself. "Could she be grieving over Ed? And who was this Ed?"

Mary walked over to her. "Ralalith contacted me just now and forgot about your room. She would like me to take you there."

"A room?" Beth asked. "I get a room?"

"Yes, where do you think you will sleep? The floor or the basement," Mary said walking down the hall.

"I figured it would be thrown into a jail cell," Beth said.

"Huh, will there is not one around here. You have been walking around haven't you? We are not like you humans and throw people into cells and let them sit there."

"I suppose kidnappers would do that," Beth said. "You've kidnapped me; basically holding me against my will, and yet I'm afraid that if I escape that one of you will kill me. That would make you the same thing as a kidnapper whether you tie me up or not."

"Yes, this is true, but Ralalith has plans for you," Mary said opening a door and turning on a light.

In the room, there was a bed and a night stand.

"Here you are."

Beth walked in. "What kind of plans?" Beth asked Mary. "What kind of plans does Ralalith have for me?"

"Wouldn't know, and if I did do you think I would tell you," she said walking in behind her.

Beth looked at her. "You do know," Beth said. "I see it, but you have a loyalty towards her. I see it; I see it in all of you. Why?"

She smiled. "Yes we are loyal to her because she provides for us freedom. That is why."

"I won't ever promise to be loyal to her," Beth said. "You'll just have to keep me here." _Or wait until Mick and Niko save me._

"That is fine she don't force anyone to like her," Mary said as there was a loud slamming of a door from some was in the house and a bunch of yelling. Mary looked back. "It is best if you stay out of the way for a little," she said and walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Not like I can't do anything else," Beth said to an empty room.


	6. Chap 06: Saving Beth

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Mick and Niko's P.O.V.)

"Alright so you're telling me that Ralalith might just be the leader of this ring," Mick said to Josef.

"Yes, knowing her. She just might be," Josef said.

Niko looked over Josef. "How do you know so much about her?" Niko asked as she dug deeper on Ralalith.

"I have known her for quite awhile. Longer then you can even believe," he said looking at her . "Um…I say it has been at least a good 200 years, so I would have to say I know her pretty well."

Niko narrowed her eyes at him. "Just how old are you?" Niko asked next.

"Let's just say I'm old," he said.

Niko cocked her head. "I thought only women get after a certain age get shy about people knowing their age not men," Niko said.

He scratched his forehead. "Huh, well then, if you are going to be like that, I'm 409. Ralalith is actually 300 yeas older than I am."

Niko looked at Josef in shock. "Wow!" Niko said. "You must've been living when Galileo first started observing the stars."

He sighed. "Yeah I was..."

"Um, can we get back to Ralalith here. She has Beth and we don't know what Ralalith is going to do with her." Mick interrupted.

Just then Niko's computer beeped. She turned towards it, and hit a few buttons. "I think I just found Ralalith's secret hide out," Niko replied. "Or rather her latest current place of residence."

Mick looked at her and the computer. "She must have many places."

"Yeah I'm sure," Josef said.

"The question is how we infiltrate," Niko said looking from Mick to Josef.

"That will be hard she has may that are loyal to her," Josef said.

"Well it looks like we have to go in and kill them," Mick said.

"Won't that be hard too?" Niko asked raising her eye at Mick, "especially if they're loyal to her like Josef says."

"Yeah, I know we can get cop friend to help," Mick said looking at Niko.

"And how many of them will be turned?" Niko challenged.

"We only need one to distract while we go in and get Beth," he said.

Niko arched an eye. "Oh, wise one," Niko said with sarcasm, "how are we going to do that?"

"What do you have a better idea?" he asked.

Niko glared at Mick. "I care about Beth, too, Mick," Niko said. "She's like a sister to me. I was just asking how are we going to distract who needs distracting."

Josef sighed. "Well the cop can distract the gate guards while we slip in see," he said.

Niko arched an eye. "Okay, we slip in past the guards," Niko said. "Now how are we going to figure out which room is Beth is in?"

"No, me and Mick slip past the guard. I don't know how many people she has in there," Josef said.

Niko turned to Josef. "I was planning on staying behind, you moron," Niko said. "But how are you going to find Beth?"

Josef glared at Niko. "We have our ways."

"That's just great, Josef," Niko said. "And what the hell am I supposed to do? Wait while two vampires I barely I know go rescue my best friend?"

"You have to trust us, Niko," Mick said. "You well just have to wait that's all we will get Beth back."

Niko sighed. "It's not exactly that because I do trust you to do that," Niko said. "We both fought off the other vampires, and I'm afraid that I might be next. While you're going to go save Beth, I'm afraid that they'll get to me, and I won't have the chance to fight them off."

"Well then you can come and stay close to us or stay here with my friends," Josef said.

She eyed Josef amusingly. "None of them will harm me, will they?" she asked.

"No, or I'll harm them," he said looking at Niko.

"Well that's comforting," Niko replied.

"Well, what's better than vampires versus vampires?" Josef asked Niko as he cocked his head towards her.

"You've a point there," Niko said. "You two can do your ways and leave me in peace to worry over the three of you."

Mick stood. "We will get Beth back, Niko. You can count on that," Mick told Niko.

"I'm already counting on it," Niko said. _More than you know._

(Mick and Josef's P.O.V.)

Mick and Josef pulled up to the address that Niko gave them and parked a few house down.

Mick sighed. "Ralalith is strong, Josef."

"I know. I have seen her fight a couple times," Josef said as a cop went to the gate.

Several of the guard gathered around to see what was up. While Mick and Josef jumped over the wall, they walked though a pair of French doors it and hall way.

As they did, one of the resident vampires walked into the hall he saw the pair and ran to sound an alarm.

They looked at each other. "Well who said it was going to be easy" Josef said.

They went from room to room finding lavish bed rooms to study.

"I see you'd like a tour of Mrs. Ralalith's home," A vampire said from behind them.

When they turned around, there was a small group of vampires there grinning.

"No, we just want our friend," Mick said.

The vampires lunged at them. One grabbed Mick and was just inches from his face.

"Mrs. Ralalith will be keeping her," he said as he bearing his fangs to Mick.

"No I'm sorry she will be coming with me," Mick said as he put his hand tough the vampire's chest and squeezing his heart killing him.

The fight with the other few vampires went on for a few minutes. They ran tough the house searching each room and killing or staking more vampires also wounding the few humans that were in the there. They arrived at Beth's bedroom door Mick opened the door.

There in the middle of the room Ralalith stood holding Beth close to her. "So glad you could make it Mick St. John," Ralalith taunted.

"Mick!" Beth yelled and Ralalith shook her to quite her.

"Ralalith, why are you doing this?" Josef asked.

Ralalith looked at him with her eyes and she smiled sarcastically. "Josef my friend how long has it been? I say at least 137 years."

"Yes, but let Mrs. Turner go. She has done nothing to you." Josef said.

"Well I do want people out of my business," Ralalith said.

"Your business is crooked," Beth spat.

Ralalith shook her again.

"Beth just let me handle this," Mick said as he inched into the room.

Ralalith narrowed her eyes looking straight at him as Josef moved around the room.

"Let Beth go Ralalith," Mick said.

"If I let her go then you will kill me. How do you think I have survived this long Mick? You are just a child in my eyes and your word holds no value to me. I'm free to make my own choices and I chose to do as I wish."

"Well rules are put down so that all can be happy," Mick said as Josef grabbed Ralalith from behind throwing her across the room.

She hit the wall with a loud crash with plaster dust raining down on. She growled as she stood "I will kill you all." she yelled running after Mick.

They fought for some time, but Mick finely though her down and staked her. She breathed heavily and laid wide eyed on the floor while Mick grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"You should have killed her," she said as they ran from the house fighting.

"Well sometimes killing is not the answer," Mick replied.


	7. Chap 07: An Eavesdropper's Question

Chapter 7

(Niko's P.O.V.)

An hour later, Niko was pacing while in a room full of vampires who were in the middle of playing poker. "God I hate waiting," she said to no one in particular.

"Just don't worry about it. Josef and Mick will take care of the rouges and get your friend back," she said.

Niko glared at her. "Do you really trust Mick and Josef that much because their fellow vampires or because employer and friend?" Niko asked.

"Employer and friend," she said throwing down two cards and getting two more

"Have some faith there."

Niko sat at the other couch. "You got any to spare?" she asked.

"Any of what?" Mick asked as the three of them came in.

"See," the vamp girl told Niko.

"Yeah, yeah," Niko said to the vampire girl and ran straight to Beth and gave her one huge hug. "Are you okay? Can you tell us what happened?"

Beth let Niko hold on for a moment longer. "Niko, I'm fine," Beth said, "but I wouldn't mind a minute to myself." Beth glanced over at Mick.

"That's fine. Come on guys lets give her some space," the other vampires got up and walked out.

"Niko can stay," Beth said before Niko could protest.

"Alright that's fine," Mick said and walked out with the others.

As they walked out, Niko gave Beth a weird look. "Are you okay?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, I am, Niko," Beth said. "It's just that I'm glad that I know that I walk out of here and know it's for real, but I know I'm-we're-going to need protection from Ralalith and her cronies."

Niko smiled at the term cronies. "Cute," she said.

Beth smiled. "I try," she said repeating Niko's words from a few days ago.

Niko rolled her eyes. "But we are safe here, aren't we?"

Beth looked at her. "Are you suggesting that Josef protect us?" Beth asked her absurdly.

"It's a thought that I've had while the two of them were saving you and I was stuck here," Niko said. "And Josef said that he'd personally harm them if they harmed me."

Beth looked at Niko. "Josef said that!?" Beth asked amazed.

Niko nodded. "He did even while Mick was sitting right there," Niko said. "I'm starting think Josef isn't that bad."

Beth grinned as she looked at her friend with curiosity. "Are you falling for him?" Beth asked with intrigued interest.

Niko scoffed. "A vampire and a human?" Niko said. "It'll never work. Even Mick knows that it won't work with you."

"With me?" Beth asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way he stares at you, Beth," Niko said heartily. "He's fallen for you hook, line, and sinker."

"Mick in love with me?" Beth asked. "That's absurd."

"No, that's accurate, Beth," Niko countered. "Trust me. I'd die of happiness if I ever caught a man look at me like the way Mick looks at you when he knows that you're not watching."

Beth stopped a moment and considered. "He does?" Beth asked.

Niko nodded. "He brightens whenever he's talking about you," Niko said. "It's cute and creepy at the same time."

Beth started laughing knowing exactly what Niko was talking about.

(Mick and Josef's P.O.V.)

Mick and Josef sat out in the parlor talking.

"You know the way you look a Niko reminds me of the way I look at Beth" Mick said.

"Heh. Just leave it alone Mick," Josef said.

"I'm just saying a relationship between a vampire and a human is impossible," Mick replied.

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V)

"I get what you're saying, Niko," Beth said, "but it's Mick's move if he wants me."

Niko looked at her. "I know," Niko said, "and move or not, we have to be protected much to distress."

Beth smiled. "Before we become damsels in distress," Beth said.

"Actually, you were the damsel," Niko teased. "And we just don't need police protection."

"We need vampire protection," Beth said understanding. "Do you think the Mick and Josef will understand that?"

"I would put my bets on that," Niko said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they're planning while we're in here talking."

(Mick and Josef's P.O.V.)

"Josef, I think we are going to have to kill your old friend," Mick said.

"Come on now there has to be a way to change her mind of or end this without much more bloodshed because it is hell on the on the manicures," Josef said.

Mick looked at him.

Josef laughed. "Just kidding I have to lighten the mood. I say let's find out more on any of Ralalith's business ventures. Then we can go from there. Looking at the thing Ralalith may behind the ring."

"Yeah, but she is looking for Niko and Beth. And I do believe she means to kill both of them."

"Yes I saw that in her eyes when we were there. That is something that I've never seen before in her before," Josef said.

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V.)

Beth nodded. "I wouldn't either," Beth said. "So should we just ask them?"

Niko nodded. "We should," Niko agreed.

They both nodded to each other and walked out the room they were in and walked to the parlor where Mick and Josef can be found.

"Gentlemen," Niko said. "We have agreed that we should be under protection."

"Vampire protection," Beth added.

Mick and Josef looked at them when they came in.

"I agree," Josef said looking at Niko "You both can stay here or some of us can stay at your places until all this blows over?"

"Wow," Niko said with dreamy eyes. "We can stay here?"

"Yeah," Josef said.

"There is plenty of vampires here to watch out for you two and plus Ralalith's forces are weakened so it might be a little while before she comes after you two," Mick said.

"Well, that's good," Niko said.

Beth eyed Mick and Josef. "I think you should know that she doesn't just employ vampires, but humans, too," Beth said. "Did you know that?" She turned to look at Josef.

"I didn't know that until I smelled them at her manor," Josef said looking over at Beth. "She is different from the last time we had a heart to heart. Something must have happened to set her off. The last time I say her that pissed was when the vampire that turned her was killed. That was about 345 years ago. The thing with her is that she looks out for the ones she cares for and if something happens to them she gets mad real mad. "

"What else did you find out while you were there Beth?" Mick asked.

"This is going to take awhile to explain," Beth said. "I'd appreciate no interruptions."

Niko and Beth sat on the couch opposite of Mick and Josef. "I doubt anyone's going to interrupt, Beth," Niko said.

Beth nodded and started. "After I was finished eating, she called me into her office. This vampire named Mitch escorted me to her office. When I was in there, I was able to meet Jonathan, Ralalith's brother. Ralalith told me that I was free to walk around the grounds, but I couldn't escape. I only had to assume that I would be killed if I was to escape. She told me if I needed anything I would only have to ask Jonathan. After when she left, Jonathan had commented on that she had lower spirits than usual and that the counsel plans will hold. He also said something that he was grieving. I found out only later that some vampire named Ed had died. I eavesdropped on some vampires about that and they had also commented that the council had killed Ed because this Ed wanted Ralalith to quit pushing. For what they were pushing, I don't know." Beth looked Josef. "I bet you can fill in some of the blanks."

"I see. Ed was killed that would put her in a bad mood, but I'm surprised that she wouldn't listen to him. See Ed is, or should I say, was her husband so to speak," Josef said looking at Beth and Niko. "Edward must have been close to getting her to take different actions that must have been why they had him killed and that leads me to say you must stay here." Josef stood and started to pace the room. "I think they may have put blame on either one of you or one of us just to make sure we are off their trail and have Ralalith keep us way from there doings. If any of them know Ralalith like I do, then they would know what buttons to push and when."

"What do you think? Can we get Ralalith on our side?" Mick asked.

"We might be we just have to slap reality in to her," Josef said and turned the Beth and Niko. "This council must have been set up the balance power among a large group, and I wouldn't doubt that they would turn their backs on one just to get the results they want. That's why they would have killed Edward and would tell her that someone else killed him."

"Makes sense," Mick replied.

"Why wouldn't she figure that out for herself?" Beth asked. "And who the hell is the leader of this council?"

"Yes, she could, but sometimes one gets blinded and forgets to look at what's going on around them. Ed was her 'heart and soul' quoting her. The two of them were together for a very long time and knew each other inside and out. As for the leader, it still can be her or someone else. I'll see if can break into her office and investigate and see if there is anything on their dealings," Josef said

"It is going to tough to get back in there Josef," Mick said.

"Yes but it has been a long time since the two of us have spoken, so I can us that to get in," Josef replied with a smirk.

Niko looked from Josef to Mick and back again. "And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Niko said. "We're not exactly chops liver."

Beth grinned. "Niko hates waiting," Beth said. "It doesn't do very well to keep her in the dark either."

Niko turned to Beth. "From what you just told us, Beth, you don't like being in the dark either."

"Well, first we all need to get some rest because we have a lot ahead of us," Josef said.

Beth looked at Josef curiously. "You do have beds in this place, don't you?" she asked.

"Beth," Niko said.

"Niko, vampires sleep in a freezer," Beth said. "It's a viable question."

Josef laughed. "Well, I have one it is a big one so you two have to share, and then we will see about getting another some time soon," he said.

Later that night, after when Beth and Niko browbeat Josef and then his staff to get toiletries and other personal products from a local store and when they were getting ready for bed, they were talking. "Do you think Josef and Mick will get to the bottom of the organization that Ralalith is apart of?" Niko asked.

Beth smiled and nodded. "I do," Beth said. "If there's anyone to depend on getting to the bottom of something, it's Mick. If Josef's curious enough, he'll do it too."

"They seem pretty tight," Niko mused. "I wonder why."

Beth shrugged. "I've wondered about that," Beth said, "but Mick's been pretty closed mouth about that."

"I wonder why," Niko said as she yawned.

Beth yawned too. "Let's just get some sleep," Beth said. "Hopefully we'll find out tomorrow."

They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chap 08: The Right Kind of Protection

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Beth's P.O.V.)

The next morning Beth moaned and rolled over. Then she sat up in bed quickly and thought, '_Josh! He must be frantic about where I am'._

She then rolled out of bed and noticed Niko was still sound asleep taking up most of the covers. '_Wait until Josef finds out especially the way I saw him looking at her last night when wasn't looking. Why do men and women play these games?'_

Beth took out a pad and pencil that she had found in the nightstand the night before, wrote Niko a note in case she woke before got back, set the note on the nightstand, and quietly walked out of the room.

Beth went to the room where she had talked to Niko in, and grabbed her purse. She was thankful that Niko had remembered it. She took out her cell phone and found out she had several missed calls-all of them from Josh. She sighed as she went to her contacts and called Josh.

Beth heard the phone ring and then heard Josh say, "Beth?"

Beth had closed her at the sound of his voice. "Josh," Beth said trying not to cry.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard from that idiot Detective Harrison Connelly that he got there too late and that Mick was handling it."

"I'm fine," Beth said. "I'm okay. I'm under protection from a very good friend of Mick's. He won't harm me or Niko."

"Okay," Josh said understanding. "I want you and Niko to turn off your cell phones so whoever these bastards are won't be able to track you down by GPS if they're that smart. I don't want you calling me either on any land line. It's enough for me to know that you're alive and safe. Promise me, Beth, that you'll do this."

Beth knew it was hard for him to ask, but he knew for her it was a life and death situation. "Yes, alright," Beth said.

"Good," Josh said. "And Beth, I love you."

Beth smiled at that thought. "I love you, too, Josh." Then she broke the connection and turned off her cell phone like she promised.

"You didn't sound too sure of that, Beth," Beth heard Niko say.

Beth turned around and saw that Niko was leaning against the door. Beth shook her head. "I don't think I am," Beth said.

Niko walked over to her as Beth burst out into tears. She gathered Beth into her arms. "It's going to be alright, Beth," she said. "You'll figure out who you're in love with. That's something I have faith in."

(Ralalith's P.O.V.)

Ralalith sat in her office while the girls slept thinking. She smiled as a thought came to her and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yes, Marty, it's me. I want you to track two cell phones for me."

"Who's Mrs. Ralalith" Marty asked on the other end. "A Beth Turner and a Kumniko Banoss," She said smiling.

"Yes, milady, I can get you a location on them. Is there anything else you would like for me to do? "Marty asked.

"Yes I want anything you can get off the phones. Phone numbers, text messages, even pictures. I want it all. I want you to bring it to me personally, Marty, and work as fast as you can."

"Yes, I will for you Mrs. Ralalith," he said as she hung up the phone.

Ralalith stood and walked to her room and looked the double freezer and closed her eyes. "I won't let your death go forgotten," she said before getting in.

Marty worked all night on finding the GPS codes for the two phones and in the morning while Beth turned off her phone he found them and accessed them. "Damn it she turned off her phone, but …." He smiled wickedly at the dot flashing on the map on the screen. "Niko, you go, girl," he downloaded her phonebook, text messages, and anything Ralalith might be interested in. He also did some more background on anyone in the girl's life. He put the papers together and headed over to Ralalith place.

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V.)

While Niko's files were being checked on her phone, Beth and Niko had accidentally found the kitchen and dinning room while going through the house. Niko thought it was a good idea for Beth to get some food after the way she lost it in the other room.

"What could I find in a house full of vampires?" Niko thought to herself. "What can we find to eat or drink that's neither wine nor blood?" She went to the cupboard and surprisingly found cereal fully stocked. On top that, it was the healthy kind that they went for.

"What'd you find, Niko?" Beth asked from the breakfast nook in the kitchen. She pulled out the boxes of cereal while Beth's mouth dropped.

"I wonder how they figured out what we liked," Beth said.

Niko looked at Beth curiously. "Mick," Niko said. "Mick probably would've figured it out."

Beth stopped a moment and considered. "I think you're right with you're assumption, Niko," Beth said. "Let's have the cereal."

"I'm all for that," Niko said. "But now I just have to find the bowls and the silverware."

"We put the bowls in one of the cupboards and the silverware in a drawer," a vampire said as she walked in sitting milk on the table.

Niko nodded as she went looking for the bowls and silverware and found them right where the female vampire said that they should be. "Thanks," Niko said. "So, what does Josef and Mick has planned for us?"

"Well, from what I heard, somehow Mick and Josef has gotten one of us place at Buzz wire to watch out for you two," she said crossing her arms. "Its other vampires that make the rest of us look bad."

Niko nodded at her. "Okay," Niko said. "Now do I ask you how do we protect ourselves, so we know we won't get kidnapped? Or do I ask someone else?"

"Well, let's see stab us in the heart and you'll paralyze us cut off our heads and you kill us," she said.

"Or," Beth said, "you can cut off their heads. Decapitation is the best word to describe it."

Niko looked over at her. "Huh," Niko said. "And how are supposed to fight against that when vampires are clearly stronger than humans?"

The female laughed. "Well, stick to paralyzing," she said as Josef walked in and smiled seeing Niko rested.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you slept well," he said.

"Well, enough," Beth said, "but someone was hogging all the covers." She turned to glare at Niko.

Niko shook her head. "Sometimes I can't help what I do in my sleep," she said.

"Obviously," Beth said.

Niko shrugged and turned to Josef. "So are we going to be able to go to work?" she asked.

"Yes, we thought if you stopped your routine than people will come looking for you and Beth. Heh and I'll look into getting another bed so you can both have covers," Josef said.

Niko grinned at him. "That would be much appreciated, but I need to go to my apartment first," Niko replied. "I do too," Beth replied.

"That's fine. Someone will follow you and keep an eye on the both of you," Josef said with a smile.

"We should pack enough clothes without having to go back and forth, Niko," Beth said.

Niko nodded. "Yeah, we should," Niko said. "But I wonder how long we're going to have to be here."

"We'll worry about that later, Niko," Beth said. "We really should be heading out of here."

Niko looked over at Josef. "Alright, handsome," Niko said. "Introduce us to our body guard."

Josef smiled widened. "Come in Mike, Dean," he said as two male vampires walked in. "Mike and Dean will stay close to you as not to attract Ralalith's friends, but they will keep their eyes on you at all times."

Niko looked at them. "I met them last night," Niko said. "They were the ones playing seven card stud and losing horrible to the vampire chick." She grinned at them. "How much did she get out of both of you?"

Beth angled her head towards Niko. "That's not relevant right now, Niko," Beth said. "We need to get off to work."

"Right," Niko said and then grinned. "Off to work we go." Niko looked over at Mike and Dean. "We're ready when you are, hotshots."

They got an embarrass look in their faces and went to the door. "One of us will follow each of you. Just pack your bag and we will bring it back here for you," Mike said.


	9. Chap 09: Getting Ready for Work

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

An hour later, Niko and Beth walked into Beth's apartment. "Thank God Mike and Dean let us go up here on our own," Beth said.

Niko looked over at her and grinned. "I don't think they want to make Mick mad," Niko told her. "It's not good to make a vampire jealous."

Beth just turned and looked at her. "Niko, honey," she said. "They were being told by Josef what to do. I wouldn't be surprised if Josef would kill them if anything happens to you."

Niko shrugged. "You really think that?" Niko asked.

Beth nodded. "Tell you what, Niko," Beth said, "I'll make you a deal: if you confront your feelings about Josef and his feelings about you, then I'll figure out my feelings between Josh and Mick."

Niko looked over at the clock. It said: 8:33. "Get hurry on, Beth," Niko said. "We have to get to work. I just hope Detective Boredom isn't around."

Beth looked at her. "Detective Boredom?" Beth asked.

Niko nodded. "You ever here of Detective Harrison Connelly?" Niko asked.

Beth caught on having already met the cop Niko was referring to. "Oh," she said. "I suppose he is a boring."

Niko started laughing. "Master understatement of the year, Beth," she replied.

Beth's forehead creased.

Niko looked at her. "Something wrong?" Niko asked.

"Let me get ready and then I'll tell you, Mike, and Dean," Beth replied. "I'm sure they can tell Mick and Josef."

"Am I going to have dig through files?" Niko wondered aloud.

Beth looked at her and without an answer walked into her bathroom.

(Mike and Dean's P.O.V.)

Mike and Dean waited outside one across the street and the other in the back to watch and see if anyone came by.

Mike watched as Connelly walked up the step and into the building. "Um," he said and followed him in staying far enough behind.

Connelly went to Beth's door and knocked while Mike stayed around the corner.

(Niko's P.O.V.)

Niko looked over at the front door. "It's probably Mike and Dean," she said to herself as she got up and answered the door. "Mike-" She stopped. "Detective, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how Miss Turner was doing. Josh told me she was rescued last night. May I come in? " he asked.

Mike watched him closely he knew something was up, but didn't know what.

Niko looked at Detective Connelly strangely. "You know," Niko said. "We're safe enough. Josh got someone else to protect us."

"I see well he didn't tell me that he did" he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Then I guess I will be seeing you later Miss Banoss," Connelly said with a smile turning and walking down the hall past Mike. He glared at Connelly as he passed and walked to the apartment.

"How do you know that guy?" Mike asked.

"Who?" Niko said and then shook her head embarrassess. "Oh, you mean Detective Boredom? Yeah, I know him. I don't like him and neither does Mick. So that should account for something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, not only that. He has an air about him I don't like," he said looking down the hall.

Niko looked at Mike and nodded. "Well, before Beth was getting ready, she said that she wanted to mention something," Niko said. "Maybe he has something to do with that."

"Maybe, but you girls better hurry up; you don't want to be late to work. I suggest you leave the keys with us, and we will have some one pick up your bags for you," Mike said looking back at her.

Niko looked at Mike curiously. "A female someone?" Niko asked him.

Mike chuckled. "Yes, Josef will send no less for such a thing. He had us working around the clock for you girls."

"Good," Niko said and she looked over as she saw Beth coming out. "Now what was that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ralalith has humans and vampires working for her," Beth said.

Niko looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure about the human part?" Niko asked.

Beth nodded. "One of them," Beth said. "I believe the vampire called Mitch took me down to the kitchen after Ralalith heard my stomach growl, and I saw a human grabbing a sub from the fridge."

"This is interesting," Mike said.

"And I don't believe vampires eat food, just drink blood," Beth said. "I've been around Mick enough to have learned that."

"Beth, we need to get to my apartment," Niko said. "Mike informed me that Josef's going to have others pick up our clothes for us."

"A Female someone?" Beth asked.

Niko nodded. "That's what Mike said," she replied.

"I can handle that," Beth said as she went to grab her and Niko's purses. She handed over Niko's.

"Thanks," Niko said. "Now it's off to my place?"

"Girls and their purses; I'll never understand as long as I live," Mike said walking down the stairs.

Niko grinned as she walked behind him. "Perhaps it's something that you'd have to be a female to understand," she replied earnestly.

"I guess that's true, but you girls should stay a few minutes behind me. We don't want anyone who is following know we are together. They might get smart and figure out what is going on," Mike said turning to them.

"Yeah, we figured that out," Niko said looking at Mike curiously. "But we are going to my place, aren't we?"

"Yeah that's what we are doing," he said heading to the door. "We just want your attackers to think nothing is being done to protect you that's all, but don't worry. Dean and I will be close by. Speaking of which…" He pulled out a cell phone and called Dean. "Yeah we're moving now," he said and closed the phone and walked out the door.

Niko looked over at Beth. "You're going to have to give me a ride then, Beth," Niko said.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, I understood that part," she said. "They'll have to stay within a few feet of us. Vampires are fast. We're in good hands, but I don't think Ralalith is stupid enough to send humans to do a vampire's job."

Niko shook her head. "Nice one," she told her.

"Yeah, I thought so," Beth said as they walked down the stairs to head to her car. They hopped into her car and went off like a rocket.

Mike and Dean followed behind in separate cars staying in just in sight of Beth's car. One parked a block away while the other parked within 20 feet of Beth and Niko and watch as they walked up to the apartment.

(Connelly's P.O.V.)

Connelly drove by and saw Dean watching the girls "Hmm… Ralalith will like to hear this," he said as he left.

(Niko's P.O.V.)

Niko and Beth walked up to Niko's apartment and walked in. "You can help yourself to whatever you want," Niko said.

"I rather skip on the Dr. Pepper and a Brown Sugar Pop-Tart," Beth said.

Niko turned to Beth. "I happen to like both those things and have them in stock," she said.

"That's not surprising, but you should be getting ready," Beth said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Niko said and hightailed it to the hallway that led to her bedroom and bathroom.

Beth shook her head saw the latest issue of Entertainment Weekly and decided to flip through while Niko got ready.

(Connelly's P.O.V.)

Connelly drove straight to Ralalith hideout and saw Marty parked outside. "She's always up to something," he said and parked. Connelly walked up the gate with not problems and went in. He walked to Ralalith's office where she most likely is if she was up. He heard voices. "Eh this is too important to wait."

He went in. "Miss Ralalith, there is something I need to tell you about the girls."

"What it can't wait?" Ralalith snapped because she was in a bad mood.

"No madam the girls are being watched by a vampire assigned to them," Connelly said.

Ralalith leaned on her desk with interest. "Really now? Marty, show him your findings."

"Here," Marty said handing over the papers.

"Wow! You found all this," Connelly said surprised.

"Yeah it's amazing right, and they are hiding out at Ralalith's old friend's mansion."


	10. Chap 10: A Revealed Villian

Chapter 10

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V.)

About fifteen minutes later, Niko walked out of her bedroom. "Enjoying the magazine?" Niko asked Beth.

"I used to watch this show," Beth said as she referred to the cover of the magazine of the four women from Sex and the City.

Niko arched her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Niko asked. "Why do I have a feeling that you'd want to go see the movie, too."

Beth grinned. "Probably because you're right," Beth said grinning. "Looks like you're ready to leave. Let's see if Mike and Dean are ready for us."

(Connelly's P.O.V.)

Connelly drove straight to Ralalith hideout and saw Marty parked outside. "She's always up to something," he said and parked. Connelly walked up the gate with not problems and went in. He walked to Ralalith's office where she most likely is if she was up. Connelly heard voices. "Eh this is too important to wait." Connelly and went in. "Miss Ralalith, there is something I need to tell you about the girls."

"What?"

(Dean and Mike's P.O.V.)

Dean was waiting outside on a bench looking around to see if he sees anything. He looks up at the doors and sees the girls coming out and gets in his car.

Mike seeing that Dean got in his car and started off. He watched to make sure the girls got to there safely.

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

"Do you think we'll have to be protected forever?" Niko asked Beth.

Beth shook her head. "I doubt it'll come to that," Beth said. "We know about the vampire society; we're honored and honor bound to keep their secret."

"And now we're being chased after a rogue vampire ring," Niko said. "I would've thought vampires protected their own."

"Just like humans, Niko, vampires have good and evil," Beth said, "and this rogue vampire ring is consisted of vampires and humans."

"You don't think that Detective Boredom is apart of this ring, do you?" Niko asked.

Beth looked away from the road to look at Niko. "I wouldn't be surprised," Beth said. "When you think about it, I would think that the ring works the same as a terrorist organization."

"And just like a terrorist organization they would need cops and politicians and the such," Niko added. "I can see that. And just that they need someone to front the money. Millionaires."

(Ralalith's P.O.V.)

Back at the manor, Ralalith was planning with Marty and Connelly.

"I'll send some of my top spies to see what kind of protection are looking at. At least we found one but I wouldn't doubt that they are both there," Ralalith said.

"I'll hack in to Josef's mainframe," Marty said.

"Connelly, I want you to keep an eye on the girls, but stay away from their guard dogs. I don't want any more sniffing around then there already is going on. Meanwhile I have things to do." Ralalith looked at the both of them and smiled wickedly. "You both know what I'm capable if when I get mad so don't mess up," she said.

(Dean and Mike's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile Dean pulled in to a parking space in the garage and went up to his work station which was near Beth's and Niko's desk and started his work and watched discreetly as Beth and Niko walked in.

Mike walked in and sat at the front desk so he could see who came in and out of the building.

Beth and Niko glanced over Dean as he worked and watched them. "How long has he worked here?" Niko asked.

"Today is Dean and Mike's first day," Beth said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mick asked Josef to set both Mike and Dean up here at Buzzwire during the week," Niko said.

"Why don't we get to work, and let Mike and Dean worry about our safety," Beth said.

Niko nodded but took one more glance at Dean before she went to work.


	11. Chap 11: The Work Day

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Ralalith's P.O.V.)

The day was slow for both sides. Ralalith was busy working on things that she need to do while she sent others to do what she wanted to get done like having Josef's place scoped out. Things were tight inside as they were outside, but plans went though Marty's head to help calm Ralalith down and get her in better frame of mind.

(Josef's P.O.V.)

Josef, on the other hand, got another bed set up for who ever wanted it, more food for the girls. Niko's and Beth's bags were picked up by two females who then took the bags back to Josef's place for the girls.

(Niko and Beth's P.O.V.)

Niko looked over and smiled as Dean as he flirted with Lindsey, the woman who worked the gossip beat at Buzzwire and Buzzwire's slut. "Beth," Niko whispered over.

Beth looked up and over at Dean and Lindsey and grinned. "I wonder what she would do if she found out he was a vampire," Beth wondered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lindsey is able to talk him into bed," Niko replied sternly.

"Or a closet," Beth replied.

"Should we warn him of that?" Niko wondered.

Then they saw Lindsey walk toward their desks. "That is a prime specimen," she said to both of them. "And he keeps looking over at the two of you, but you, Niko, are the only one who keeps looking back."

Niko tilted her head to look up at Lindsey. "Because I feel someone watching me," Niko replied. "It's in my nature to find out the source."

"You interested?" Lindsey asked curious.

"Maybe," Niko replied. "But that wouldn't be any of your business."

"Niko, Lindsey," Beth warned silently.

Lindsey ignored Beth and challenged Niko. "If you're interested in him, do something about it then."

Niko got up and walked over to Dean.

Beth and Lindsey looked on with curiosity. Beth knew that Niko was interested in Josef and not Dean. She wondered what Niko was doing and what she was planning. Then Beth and Lindsey heard Niko and Dean laughing.

"Huh," Lindsey said. "Good chemistry. Yeah, they'd make a good couple. You can tell Niko that she won this prime specimen, and don't worry." She walked off just as Niko was coming back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Beth asked her.

"Uh… That we needed a bodyguard and not a prime specimen," Niko replied. "At least that slut will leave him alone now."

"Yeah, and so will everyone else once when that slut tells everyone that you and Dean have a thing going," Beth scolded. "You know that'll get back to Josef." Beth sighed. "What the hell did the two of you talk about it anyway?"

"I just asked him if he was investigating also who might be part of this ring as well as guarding us, and he told me yes. I asked him if Lindsey could be part of that ring, and he told me that I have to watch out for everyone 'cause you never know. He said he doubted Lindsey I apart of the ring. He didn't scent any vampire on her skin just jasmine. I asked him he could scent what soap people have used, and he pulled the trick on me and told me that I used sweet pea and violet. And that's why we laughed," Niko said.

"Well, if he said that we have to watch out for everyone," Beth said. "Then that's what we'll do."

(Mike's P.O.V.)

Later that day an undercover for Ralalith walked into the office. He stopped at the front desk. "Yes I'm here to see Beth Turner," the guy said.

Mike looked at him, "Miss Turner is busy at the moment. You will have to come back later," he said scenting vampire on him.

"This is important that I see her now," the guy replied.

"Listen! Tell Ralalith that she will fall as soon as we get our hands on her," Mike said standing.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

Dean felt something was wrong and went out to see.

The guy looked at the two of them. "Well hounds huh. Ralalith will be pleased to hear this," the guy said and turned to walk out.

(Niko's P.O.V.)

Niko looks over to find Dean gone. "Where'd he go?" Niko asked.

"Huh?" Beth said to busy buried in her work to look up. "Who?"

Niko looked over at Beth. "The only one who's been glancing at us since the work day began," Niko answered.

"Huh?" Beth said again as she finally looked up at Niko. "Who?"

Niko gave her a look. "I'm not saying it again," Niko said.

Beth looked over and saw that Dean was gone. "He'll be back," Beth said. "It's still middle of the day. I doubt if Ring would try anything now."

"I still don't like this," Niko said. "Something going to happen, and I hate not knowing when it's not."

Dean came back and sat with a frown on his face as he went through his papers, and Mike walked in and over to Beth. "They are trying to get to you girls but don't worry we took care of him. I have to go on lunch so Dean will be the only be here. You girls will be alright."

"Well, we figured she would get to us one way or another," Niko whispered. "That's why Mick and Josef set you up as our body guards."

Beth looked at him curiously. "What exactly is your lunch?" she asked him curiously.

Mike laughed. "You don't want to know, but don't worry we packed a lunch and won't get it on the go," Mike said.

"Though I prefer mine on the go," Dean said over hearing.

Beth and Niko looked over. "To go?" Niko asked. "What exactly does that mean?" Then she held up a hand. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"I don't think I want to know either," Beth said.

Niko looked at the time herself. "One thirty?" she said surprised. "I'm surprised my stomach hasn't figured it out before hand." Niko turned and opened a drawer from her desk and took out a brown paper bag. "Hah! Food!"

Mike and Dean laughed. "Yeah you don't want to know," Mike said.

Dean and Mike looked at Niko. "I have to say gross, but you'll just say gross to what I have. I go to the roof it's the best place to um well drank it." Mike said.

Niko looked at Mike. "Like I said, I don't want to know 'cause I don't want to lose my own appetite," she said. She waved off at Mike as she searched through her paper bag. She took out a ham and cheese sandwich and a twenty ounce of Dr. Pepper.

Beth just shook her head. "Predictable," Beth said as she typed away on her computer.

"What?" Niko asked arching her eye. "I like ham and cheese and Dr. Pepper. There's no sense of having something you despise, isn't there?"

Beth shook her head again. "Whatever," she said. "Enjoy your lunch. Since I'm on a roll on this article, I'll wait until I'm done with it before I eat."


	12. Chap 12: Family Arguments

Chapter 12

(Mike's P.O.V.)

Mike went up to the roof and ate his lunch watching the people come in and out from below. "How could you, Mike? How could you betray me and Ed?" Ralalith said behind him.

Mike turn and looked at Ralalith "Because I thought what you are doing is wrong."

"Ed was your brother, and he was killed because you weren't there. The both of you could have killed that mob of humans. There were too many for Ed to stop by himself, and I find you here protecting humans. Humans that are trying to expose what we have done," Ralalith said.

"What we have done? What we have done is wrong, Ralalith," Mike said walking around her. "Ralalith, when I heard my brother was dead, I wanted to find you and kill you myself. You killed Ed. It is your fault not anyone's but yours. I'm glad I left when I did."

"Yeah, I remember that you tried to get Edward to leave me." Ralalith said. "And Edward tried to get you to stop this nonsense. You want power. You will not take over all the major compactions all over the world. Even with the council on your side. Like they are anyway. Ralalith, they are using you. Open your eyes, Ralalith, they are going to get whatever they can out of you and suck you dry," Mike said stopping in front of her close to her face.

Ralalith stood staring at him trying to keep her composer. "All I see is your betrayal. Ed loved me and stayed with me to his dying day," she said

"You're an idiot. You will not live long enough to get the rewards the council promised you. If you don't see what they are doing, Ralalith, it will be too late for you too," Mike said walking away from her.

Ralalith stood there nearly in tears, but held her jaw firm and jumped down from the roof top land on her feet below.

Meanwhile Mike stood looking out and he laughed. "Made her think."

(Lindsey's P.O.V.)

Lindsey saw Mike up the stairs to the roof quickly. "Where is he going in such a fireball hurry?" she asked. Lindsey looked around and saw that no one is around. She followed him up the stairs and saw that a female was up there to hiding from him. "What the heck?" she asked herself as she listened in to the conversation. She took out her portable recorder and turned it on as she that the woman who Mike called Ralalith. She, Lindsey, kept out of sight. Then her eyes turned wide with surprise as she the female jump off the four story window. She turned off the recorder quickly left before Mike got wise.

Lindsey ran into the girl's bathroom and thankful that all the stalls were empty. "Holy shit," she said. She looked at her recorder that recorded everything. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? My job or the police?" She looked at the recorder again. "Police." She took her purse and left the building.

Lindsey went to the Police Department and went to the front desk. "I would like to report a crime," she said.

The officer with the name tag Connors, looked at her. "Crime?" she asked.

"Murder," she said.

Connors looked at her. "Hold on," he said and then called up to a floor and spoke. "I'll have a Detective Harrison Connelly meet you."

"Thank you," Lindsey said a little shakily.

Connors looked at her. He dug in his pocket for his wallet, and took some change. "Why don't you get something to drink, miss?" Connors said giving her the change and pointing to the vending machines. "Connelly, will be down in a few minutes."

Lindsey nodded and headed toward the vending machine. She put in the change in the vending machine and hit for a bottle of Evian. Then she went to the other machine and hit for a low fat snack.

"Miss?" a male said from behind. "I'm Detective Harrison Connelly. You wanted to report a murder?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Why don't you come up to my office? We'll talk about it there," Connelly said.

"Okay," Lindsey said as retrieved her snack from the vending machine.

Connelly stared at her snack. "I had no idea that we have that sort of thing in our vending machines," he said.

Lindsey shrugged. "I have an image to maintain," she said.

They didn't say anything to each other until they made it up to his office. "Tell me what happened," Connelly replied.

"I heard… I heard one of my co-workers… His name is Michael Lyer… He's secretary on the first floor… He met a female… I think I heard him call her Ralalith," she said and then took out the recorder. "You listen."

Connelly kept his composer cool as Lindsey mentioned his employer. He was curious enough to know what was on the tape. He turned it on and listened his employer and her brother-in-law argue and then when it stalled, he stopped and rewound it. He took out a form from his desk. "What did you say name was?"

"I didn't," Lindsey replied. "It's Lindsey Morris."

Connelly angled his head her. "The Buzzwire Gossip Beat?" he asked. "Why didn't you give this little tidbit to your boss?"

"I prefer knowing that it's being dealt with," Lindsey replied. "Through the proper authorities."

"Point taken," Connelly said. "I'd appreciate your discretion. I'll deal with this myself."

"Thank you," Lindsey replied. "You're welcome to the recorder."

"I was just going to ask you that," Connelly replied. "Your discretion, Miss Morris."

"Okay," she said. "My discretion." Lindsey got up, took her purse, left Connelly's office, and had no idea what was going to happen.

Connelly looked at the recorder. "The counsel's going to have a field day with you," he said to the recorder as he stuffed it in his backpack and left the office himself.


	13. Chap 13: The Aftermath of the Argument

Chapter 13

(The council and Connelly P.O.V.)

Two hours later, Connelly stood in a circular room before the ten council members' chairs in the dimly lit room.

From a side door, nine vampires sat one in each chair before Connelly. "Why did you call us here? You know it is rare that a human may call us to together especially without one present." Hoirer the head of the council asked.

Connelly grinned. "I understand, but this you must hear Lords and Ladies," he said and sat the recorder on the table. "This is about your troublesome member." Connelly turned on the recorder letting the council listen.

"Well, looks like our puppet is thinking for herself now," Essny, one of the three females on the council, said.

"Either that or we have to kill Michael and get him out of the way like we did Edward to stop her thinking," Pernysa, the other female present, said.

Zion stood and paced around his fellow members thinking. "No, that won't do. Ralalith has gone soft over the years. She had one of the humans that were trying to expose us and she let her escape."

"Then we should get rid of them both I say. This human is resourceful maybe he can do the job," Hoirer said.

Connolly grinned wider. "It wouldn't be a problem getting in to Ralalith's place."

"It's not hard for any of us to get in, but it would give you our up most respect," Soris said as he put his feet up in front of him.

"We will have to get the cooperation of her children. That is going to be hard seeing that they are loyal to her. Lafrak and Tuemdyn you will take care of see that Connelly is given what he needs to get rid of your problem and aid him if need be. I want the council to try and stay out of this if need be," Hoirer said giving a slight glare at Soris for his feet up on the desk.

"Yes sir what do you want done with Michael?" Lafrak asked.

"Chardack, Oldnunt and Soris will take care of him. Soris is young and needs the experience." Hoirer said as Soris jumped.

"Come on I'm not a child here. I……"

Hoirer jumped up as well and glared deeply at Soris.

"Soris you seen what I can do. Do you want to end up like Ralalith and die by our hands?"

"No forgive me Lord Hoirer," Soris said setting back down.

(Mick and Josef's P.O.V. with Mike a little)

Meanwhile Mick and Josef sat talking about why Josef was spending so much money on two girls one of which he really liked and couldn't stop looking at when she was in the room, when the phone rang in Josef's office. He picked it you. "Hold on, Mike. Let me put on speaker Mick is here." He pressed a button and sat the phone down. "Mike tells us your news."

"Well I got a visit from Ralalith this afternoon. I set her wheels turning about what she is doing. If she ever once loved my brother, she will stop this…" Mike started but was interrupted by Mick.

"What are you Edward's brother? Josef, what the hell?"

"Mike is Edward's brother and sister-in law to Ralalith; they did work together, but Mike saw the corruption…"

"So did Edward, but he had decided to stay with Ralalith because he loved her," Mike said.

"Anyway we know that. I saw Mike as the best defense against Ralalith. So I set him as Beth's and Niko's body guard," Josef said.

"Alright I see," Mick said.

"Mike, give me the rest of your report later," Josef said to the phone.

"Yeah that's fine," Mike said and hung up.

"Well Ralalith has had her hand in the mix of things for some time. I had to confirm it with Mike when I last say Ralalith. Mick, I say we help her," Josef said.

"Josef no you saw the way she acted when we went to get Beth," Mick said straightening up in his chair.

"I know I know but a friend is a friend no matter how bad."

(Ralalith's P.O.V)

While all this was taking place, Ralalith walked the streets along the shade of the buildings, nearly in tears from her encounter with her brother in law. Her jaw was set with her fits balled with her arms crossed. "His death wasn't my fault," she said to herself, but thoughts of the plans the council had raced though her mind and the arguments she had with them and her husband over the years. "I can't stop now what's started is started." She said then a memory hit her.

(Flash back)

The years flew back as she walked down the crowed sidewalk. Ralalith was lying in bed in the cellar with Edward's arms around her holding her close.

"My dear, what's wrong why so down," Ed said.

"The council they won't listen I try proposing what you came up with but they said that would never work even with the proof you gave me," she said rolling over slightly onto his chest.

Ed looked down at Ralalith bushing her hair softly. "See! It is only a matter of time, my dear, which they will fall through in their own corruption. I want you out, I want you and me to go and get out of this madness."

"The council has been doing this kind of work for a thousand years now. They can't be wrong. You ran one of the businesses that they controlled yourself," Ralalith said sitting up and looking at Ed with an almost angry stare.

Ed sat up and pulled Ralalith with him. "I know I did, but their practices aren't right after I saw the light, so to speak. Open your eyes and you'll see it too. My love, we may live in the dark, but we can walk during the day too."

They both stared at each other as the memory faded back.

(End of flash back)

Ralalith found herself close to Josef's manor and stopped herself. "No! No, the council is right. I don't care," she said turning back and walking to hers.

(Mike and Dean's P.O.V)

As Ralalith walked down the street, Mike closed his cell and walked back down stairs and stopped. "Wait! Ralalith doesn't wear jasmine. Shit!" He ran down the stairs and into the office.

"Dean, can you tell me who down here wears jasmine?" Mick asked out of breath.

"The slut um… Lindsey. Why? You like her?" Dean asked as Mike collapsed in a chair.

"Hell no I think she was on the roof and guess who showed up, up there."

"I don't know who your mom," Dean said with a chuckle. "No, Ralalith. She paid me a little visit. I thought it was Ralalith but then I remembered she wears honeysuckle and vanilla."


	14. Chap 14: Vampire and Human Secrets

Chapter 14

(Niko's P.O.V.)

Niko angled her head as she listened to Dean and Mike. "Now how does Mike know Ralalith?" she asked herself. "Huh?" Beth asked as she typed away. "Mike knows Ralalith, Beth," Niko said. "I wonder why or how."

Beth looked up at Niko. "It won't be the first time I'm not told everything," Beth said sighing. "What else are they saying?"

"Mike is telling Dean what happened up on the roof," Niko said as Beth and Niko's eyes connected. "Apparently, he had a chat with Ralalith and reported it to Josef."

"Well, that is interesting," Beth replied. "It also hit Mike that someone with jasmine was listening in on the conversation he had with Ralalith," Niko said. Niko looked over at Beth. "Why weren't we told that Mike is a brother-in-law to Ralalith?"

"We were running late," Beth replied. "And we weren't brief all the way."

Niko considered. "True."

"Wait a minute," Beth said. "Jasmine? Didn't Dean say that was Lindsey's scent?"

"Oh, shit," Niko said. "I wonder what going to happen now."

Mike walked past the girls and smiled not wanting them to worry about what went on the roof with Ralalith he felt that his personal life should remain separate from his work life. "See you girls after work."

Dean shook his head and stood. "Alright it's my lunch time. Mike's going to busy himself up here so that he can keep an eye on you two."

Niko nodded at Dean as he walked. She turned to Beth who was still staring at her computer typing away. "I wonder if there are more secrets among vampires than there are among humans," Niko said to Beth.

"A secret is a secret whether it's from a vampire or a human, Niko," Beth said. "We're privileged to know that vampires exist, and most humans think they don't exist. That's the biggest secret among both races."

"The curse for living for an eternity," Niko replied. "I know I got that."

"But it's more likely that vampires have bigger secrets than human secrets," Beth replied.

"It's one thing to be a vampire and have a secret like they don't drink human blood or drink human blood from a different source other than from the throat," Niko said.

Beth slanted her head. "A different source?" Beth said musing. "So that's how he would do it, but from where?"

Niko blinked. "I think I walked into the middle of the conversation; different from the one I was having," Niko replied.

Beth blinked at her. "I'm sorry," Beth replied. "I've always wondered how Mick gets his supply, but that makes sense."

"Happy to help," Niko said sarcastically. "But where would he get his source of blood?"

Beth grinned. "Where else would one go to get a source of blood?" Beth asked.

"Blood bank?" Niko asked.

"Yup," she said. "But he'd have another source." Beth tapped a pen on her lower lip. "I'll figure it out."

"I sure hope so," Niko replied. "Because I'm curious too."

(Mick and Josef's P.O.V.)

A vampire that worked with Josef ran in to his office. "Sir, Ralalith was spotted near the manor, but the odd thing was she just turned away."

"That would be odd. Have someone follow her," Josef said.

"Why do you think she is up to something?" Mick said.

"Maybe but let's now worry about it right now. We have to figure out what the ring is up too. From what Mike was able to tell me about is that they would buy large companies and place their people on the inside, I just hope Ralalith will give us the rest. From the last 50 years, they went international which could mean that they are seeking world control," Josef said. "To make a world ruled by vampires, great just what we need."

"Hey that's not bad, but it would suck," Mick said standing and put on his coat.

"In the mean time why don't we go see the girls? Perhaps they would like a late lunch." He walked out the door.

Mick followed. "Why? Oh, you just want to see Niko that's all"

"No I'm sure they would love a nice lunch other than a bag lunch."

"Nope, you just want to see Niko. It's not going to work between you two. It can't between a vampire and a human," Mick said.

(Josh's P.O.V.)

Josh walked around the police station worrying about Beth. He leaned against the wall of the building, and then dug out the little black box he had in his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a slim fit perfect cut diamond ring. "I hope you say yes," he said.

"Josh Lindsey?" a guy said walking up to him.

He flipped the lid closed and then turned around. "Yes, I'm Josh Lindsey," Josh said.

"You're going to come with me," he said knocking Josh out.


	15. Chap 15: A New Vampire

Chapter 15

(Josh's P.O.V.)

Josh woke up with a start. He looked around and saw a room not his own. "What the hell?" he asked himself. "What the hell is going on here?" He got up from the bed. He saw bars on the windows. "Where the hell am I?" He walked to the door and found that the door was locked. "Who is keeping me here?"

(Hoirer and Essny's P.O.V.)

From another room Hoirer and Essny stood watching a monitor. "Well, our guest is awake," Essny said.

Hoirer chuckled. "Yes, now all we need is that human to come," he said talking about Beth. "We can kill them both."

(Mike and Josef's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, Mick went to speak with Josh to only find the note that was left for Beth on Josh's desk. Mick read the letter and realized what was going on. "Beth is not going to get this one," he said and walked out.

(Niko, Beth, and Mike's P.O.V.)

It was the end of the work day, and Mike was the first to punch out he waited near by on the corner of the building by to watch the girls to walk out.

Niko and Beth walked to her blue 2008 G6 Convertible Pontiac, but they both noticed that Mike was watching them walk to Niko's Pontiac.

"I'm so glad Mike and Dean decided to let us use my car," Niko replied. "I'd think people think it's too suspicious."

Beth crossed her arms. "Never mind that, Niko," Beth said. "I'm anxious to find out what Mick and Josef found out." She grinned. "Which reminds me. What are going to do about Josef?"

Niko glared at her. "Have you decided about Mick or Josh?" she countered.

Beth sighed and realized that Niko did have her there, and it was only fair that she answer first. "Josh," Beth said finally voicing her thoughts that had been in her head throughout the workday. "I'm in love with him. I have a need and a want to have him in my life."

Niko nodded. "Good for you," Niko replied. "That's really good for you, because I've heard a rumor in the DA's office that Josh is thinking about proposing to you."

Beth gapped at her. "Seriously?" Beth asked. "Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" She rubbed her hands in glee just thinking about the thought of having Josh in her life.

Niko grinned. "And that's what convinces me that you're making the right decision," she said. "It's only a rumor, but it's there."

Beth shook her head. "Now it's your turn," Beth replied. "What are you going to do about Josef?"

Niko grinned. "I've been wanting to have a mad torrid affair before I decide to find Mr. Right," Niko said. "I think it's fitting that it should be with a vampire, don't you think?"

Beth stared at her. "What happens if Josef does turn out to be Mr. Right instead of Mr. Right Now?" she asked. "Then what are you going to do?"

Niko stopped at a red light. "I'll deal with that when I get to it," she said and then looked at Beth. "Okay?"

"Okay," Beth said.

(Josh's P.O.V.)

Josh slammed his fisted hands on the door. "Damn it!" he said. "I want the hell out of here!" He sighed angrily, and then took out the box that held the engagement ring. "I'll find my way back to you, Beth. Whatever it takes."

Night fell while Hoirer opened the door which made Josh step back.

"You are going to be perfect," he said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Josh asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry your coming with us for now," Holier said and grabbed Josh by the collar and dragged him out the room to a waiting town car.

There are they sped off toward Josef's manor while Holier turned him. They dumped his body on the corner and sped off down the road, but Holier stayed on the nearby roof top to watch as the now vamped Josh stood on shaky legs and stumbled toward the gate. He could feel the hunger in his stomach grow. He saw Niko's car, and he could smell Beth's scent. "Beth," he whispered and stumbled to the gates. "I have to see Beth," he said to the guards still not knowing what happen to him. Josh looked up and saw Beth and Niko walking up the path to the house "Beth!" he yelled.

Mike and Dean looked back from the door at the girls and then at Josh.

"JOSH!" Beth yelled wanting to run to him.

Niko looked at Josh not wanting to believe the look in his eyes, but knowing it's there. "Wait, Beth."

"No," Beth said. "I'm not waiting." She dashed after Josh.

"Damn it!" Niko said and raced after Beth and tackled her.

"Niko," Beth said. "Let me up."

"No," Niko said. "I think he's been turned." She held her down and looked at Mike and Dean waiting for the confirmation.

Dean had ran inside to get help seeing that the newly turned vampire might be trouble.

Mike ran over to Niko and Beth. "Niko, take Beth inside. He will be taken care of," he said and walked over to the gate where Josh was fighting two vampires that was already there.

"Beth, please come here. I haven't seen you in several days."

Mike pushed him around the corner. "You have the stench of the council on you. I want you to stay away from here and go back to your sire."

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

"Niko," Beth said. "Let me up."

"Beth, he's been turned," Niko said getting up off of Beth. "You've told me stories about newly turned vampires and how dangerous they could be."

"They're going to kill him," Beth said furiously.

"I don't think so," Niko said. "I really don't think so. I've heard stories that Josef keeps freshies, not drained human beings like how most rogue vampires." Niko took Beth's shoulder and steered her towards Josef's mansion and away from the surely upcoming battle between vampire versus vampire. "Let's let our friendly vampire friends fight the good fight."

"They're going to kill him," Beth said furiously again.

"If he is going to be killed, Beth," Niko said. "It won't be one Josef's employees. His sire sealed his fate. Let's see what his sire has planned, Beth."

"OH, JOSH!" Beth said and burst into tears.

"'Bout time," Niko said as she hugged Beth close her arms and walked her to the mansion.

(Mike and Josh's P.O.V.)

Mike walked out to the two holding Josh back and pushed him back. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but Beth is here I want to see her," Josh said trying to get around Mike.

"No, who brought you here?" Mike asked.

"Some guy I don't know who he is," Josh said still trying to get around him.

Mike slammed him into the wall by Josh's throat. "Do you even know what you are now?"

"I told you I don't even know what is going on," Josh said his blood started to boil and his fangs grow and pushed Mike into the parked car behind him. Josh ran for the open gate the two vamp guards grabbed him and started punching Josh.

Others ran pass Beth, Niko, Mick, and Josef.

(Beth and Niko's P.O.V.)

Niko finally got Beth situated in the bedroom that they had shared last night. Beth was sniffling when she asked Niko, "You really don't think that Mick, Josef, Mike, Dean, or anyone else is going to kill Josh, do you?"

Niko looked at Beth a moment and shook her head earnestly. "No, I don't," Niko said. "But they will send him away so he won't hurt or kill us."

"But-"

Niko shook her head. "He's too young a vampire to realize what he is," Niko said. "You saw it, Beth. I know you did."

"Niko, vampires take care of their own," Beth replied. "I was with Mick when he went on a case about a young vampire not knowing what he was just like Josh doesn't know. Niko, Mick killed him, and the cleaners took care of the vampire that sired him."

"Cleaners?" Niko asked amused. "Is that what I think it is?"

Beth gave a watery laugh. "The cleaners is a group of vampires cleaning up after their own," she said. "Like if a vampire accidentally kill on the streets or a building or whatever, they call the cleaners to clean up after they're mess."

"Interesting," Niko said. "But I thought I heard that most of them get their blood at the blood bank."

"I know Mick does," Beth said. "I don't know what everyone else does. Where did you hear that anyway?"

"It was the night when Josef and Mick were saving you from Ralalith's Mansion," Niko replied.

"I want to meet that chick that whooped the men's asses at poker," Beth replied yawning and her eyes started to droop.

_Good_, Niko thought._ She doesn't need to know the outcome yet. She needs sleep first_. "You will," Niko replied softly and quietly made it to the door. Niko looked over at the bed one more time before turning out the lights and saw that Beth fell asleep. "'Night, Beth." Niko closed the door and headed to the kitchen to see what Josef's employees had stocked up.


End file.
